1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire capable of enhancing uneven wear resistance while maintaining drainage performance.
2. Description of the Background Art
There is conventionally proposed a pneumatic tire in which a tread portion is provided with a circumferential groove extending in a tire circumferential direction and a lateral groove extending in a direction intersecting with the circumferential groove (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-285610, for example). According to such a pneumatic tire, the circumferential groove and the lateral groove can smoothly guide a water film interposed between a road surface and a tread surface, and drainage performance can be enhanced.
According to the pneumatic tire, to further enhance the drainage performance, the lateral groove is connected with the circumferential groove, and water in the circumferential groove is guided to an outer side in a tire axial direction through the lateral groove.